Karma G7-415
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.9.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 35 (max 350) (70 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 325 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Karma G7-415 is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.9.0 update. Appearance It is a military desert-tanned assault rifle with the scope (with extended eyepiece), stock (with armrest), 35-round magazine, combined grip and flashlight, and a silencer. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Due to its infinitesimal crosshair and bullet spread, it is recommended to use this weapon in medium to long range. *Avoid close-range encounters since its semi-pinpoint accuracy can render this tactic difficult. **However, this is not the problem if you use the flashlight for discouraging enemies from doing close-range attacks on you. *t is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance, since its accuracy is exceptional albeit not pinpoint. *Avoid staying in one place since what you are doing in that sense is that you are making yourself more vulnerable to counterattacks. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **'WARNING:' This weapon comes with a flashlight, so do not make frequent close-range encounters on its users, since he will disorient you in no time. *Use area damage weapons to easily mess its user's aim. *Anything that can one-shot its users should keep the job done. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Do not stop moving and continue to strafe around users close by, especially in bigger maps, such as Ant's Life. *Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Unfortunately, players can see who killed them and where they are. So, they can easily locate you. *Attack its users from behind to make up for the flashlight attribute. Recommended Maps * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is one of the most accurate assault rifles when you are hip firing as this weapon has very little recoil or crosshair spread. *It is one of the weapons equipped with the flashlight. *It is one of the weapons that has an extended eyepiece for the scope. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Flashlight Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary